1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to DIP-handling and processing apparatus and more particularly to a device for preparing previously marked DIPs for remarking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when dual in-line packaged (DIP) devices were either mismarked or for some reason it was desirable that they be remarked to reflect a new identifying number, company logo or the like, the DIPs had to be manually prepared by overpainting with a hand roller, brush, etc., or by erasing the existing marking. This is, of course, inefficient, costly and inconsistent. In view of the fact that the volume of components which might require remarking can easily reach several hundred thousand, this means that a completely inordinant expense is required in order to remark the devices.